


Wounded

by Awryen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Malavai ruminates a bit after the incident at Transponder Station...and narrowly misses a catastrophe.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wounded

Malavai locked eyes with his Lord, Rhiannon, as she watched him with wounded eyes before turning away from him to head further back into the ship. Before he accessed the panel that would allow him back through to their ship, he heard a roar fueled by rage hurt, the screams of terrified astromech droids following after before they were silenced by a deadly thrumming slice.

His body ached and he was damn sure he had a massive bruise around his neck. Sighing, he resigned himself to solitude back on their ship. Though he had asked her if she had plans to tell the crew what had transpired here, she had reassured him that it would stay between them. But Malavai was not so sure. The crew would figure it out, if only because of his very obvious injuries.

Bracing himself, Malavai stepped through the airlock and engaged the door to the ship. Once it opened, he limped into the ship and, for all the poise he could muster, made his way to the medical bay.

Luckily, and he breathed a hasty thanks to the forces of the universe, that no one was around to see him slink back in...or so he thought.

Just as he had grabbed a few kolto packs, he felt an unnerving prescence behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Jaesa standing in the door way. She was leaning casually against the jamb, her eerie orange eyes locked on to him and he had to swallow back a lumb of bile that threatened to overcome him. Turning back to his supplies he began to strip and attend to his wounds, all the while resolutely ignoring the woman at his back.

Malavai knew this was a _very_ risky move. The younger sith was fiercely loyal to Rhiannon and even though his lord did her best to reign her in, Jaesa could be a loose cannon at times.

Concentrating as hard as he was to get his wounds treated and to ignore her, he almost missed her remark.

“ _So_ …Lord Rhiannon has yet to come back, and yet, here you are, with an _interesting_ bruise about your neck…and a certain air of… _defeat_.”

He gave a noncommittal grunt as his answer, still trying to ignore her. He was damned surprised she was not using that infernal power of hers on him…

With a click of her tongue, she asked, her tone failing to supress her impaticence, “Are you not going to tell me what _happened?_ ”

Malavai quietly toyed with the idea of ignoring her, but the simple truth was this; she outranked him. Yes, he was the Captain of this ship, but Rhiannon was in charge of the ship. Though Jaesa was only an apprentice, she was still, essentially, an extension of their Lord. And that meant he could not keep quiet about what happened.

Applying a soothing kolto gel to his neck, he answered her quietly, his voice rough from the damage.

“We ran into one of Darth Baras’s _assassins_. They were rather smart and took me out of the fight as soon as we entered. Lord Rhiannon saved me from a horrible death by breaking the choke hold. _I blacked out._ When I came to, she was the clear victor, with the assassin dead at her feet.”

It was not a lie…not entirely. She did indeed vanquish the assassin…a plan he had every intention of failing. He had hoped to be dead, fueling her anger at himself and at their former master, ensuring her victory over the monster that was Darth Baras.

But…her eyes. Her eyes had broken him and lifted him up all at the same time.

Malavai had not been lying all those weeks ago before they embarked onto Voss. His feelings had grown and solidified for her.

Simply put, _he loved her_.

The roughed up Captain knew that was why she had held back on killing him. Her feelings were just as strong and they _floored_ him. Quite literally.

It gave him hope. She was definitely strong enough to take down Baras. His plan had been foolhardy, he knew that now. If only he had not listened to Baras’s lies and gone with his instincts, as they had never failed him before…

No matter. What was done is done. He had a bit of a road ahead of him in earning her trust back, but he knew her feelings had not faltered.

Finishing his ministrations and wincing in pain as he began to wrap his ribs, he once again met those eerie orange eyes of the apprentice.

“Lord Rhiannon will be back shortly, Jaesa. She had to clean house while I came back to heal.”

Meeting her gaze head on, he hoped to the seven depths of hell that she could not see the minute trembling in his frame. Sense the cold sweat as it dribbled slightly down his back. Malavai held his head high, almost daring her to use her power.

But she did not. Narrowing her eyes at him, she straightened up and left the med bay, all the while her sharp stare lingering until she left.

He let out a quite, yet deep sigh after a few more moments, relieved that the younger woman was gone from his vicinity. He slumped back against one of the medical beds, his body trembling with adrenaline and exhaustion, both from the fight earlier and that unnerving encounter.

Lost in his thoughts, Malavai missed the sound of the bay door opening.

“…are you _alright_ , Captain?”

Jerking up at the sound of her voice, his cool blue eyes warmed at her tired appearance, met with her still wounded gold gaze. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he nodded.

“I’ll be good as new in a few days, my Lov… _my Lord_.”

Turning from him, she nodded, the faintest hint of a smile gracing her lips.

“ _Good_. I _need you_ in tiptop shape, Captain. I _need you_ to monitor things from here once we reach Corellia.”

Malavai felt his heart stutter a bit at that. Of course she would not want him there. No doubt she would either take Jaesa or the lieutenant. But at least she wanted him hale and healthy.

_'Although...,'_ he felt a warm fluttering in his stomach when he realized she kept emphasizing _"need you."_ Maybe he was not so far off from forgivness as he hoped. _  
_

“ _Of course_ , my Lord.”

Glancing at him once more, her eyes less wounded and a little less cold, she bade him well before heading off to her quarters, the door swishing shut behind her.

Sighing again, he gathered up his clothing and limped his way to his small quarters on the ship.

_‘Well, Malavai…it’s time to work on proving that your loyalty is absolute…and to give her an apology that will be felt from here to the many stars.'  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I just wanted to write a little something from Malavai's perspective after the Incident. That's all.


End file.
